


Una espada que corto tu corazón en dos

by MitSaipuu



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Perdónenme, Se irán agregando más tags, Yokai AU!, muerte de un personaje
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitSaipuu/pseuds/MitSaipuu
Summary: Izumi Iori es un joven Onmyougi que perdió a su hermano mayor cuando era apenas un niño por culpa de los youkai. Cuando ya el odio por esas criaturas lo iba consumiendo, uno de ellos le salva la vida. Años después se volverá a encontrar con este particular yokai.Yokai AU porque estoy loca por este AU





	Una espada que corto tu corazón en dos

Suavemente los pétalos de sakura danzaban al son del viento. Uno tras otro caían en la tierra sagrada y bendecida. Poco a poco caían hasta formar un bello manto de color rosa pálido sobre las baldosas antiguas de aquel viejo templo. Hacía un buen tiempo, acababa de llegar la primavera por lo que el clima era realmente fresco causa de la suave brisa que con un silbido rompía el silencio. Todos hacía dirección Este, los pétalos formaban su propia armonía.

La espada se agitó rápidamente para romper aquella calma, silenciosa pero certera se propuso a dirigir su propia música como un director con batuta en mano. Con un veloz movimiento hacia arriba los pétalos dejaron su tranquilo descenso para ser poseídos por esa corriente. Un tornado se formó llevándolos a la punta de aquel afilado metal para luego dispersarse y retomar su camino a tierra.

Una leve exhalación escapó del dueño de la espada. Con delicadeza la bajo y la guardo en su funda al costado de su cintura. Sonrió para si mismo orgulloso mientras apartaba algunos mechones naranjas de su rostro. 

“Nii-san eso fue… hermoso y asombroso” La pequeña voz se atrevió a pronunciarse. El pequeño pelinegro había estado observando a su hermano detrás de un árbol desde el principio con los ojos totalmente abiertos procurando que ningún detalle de aquel espectáculo escapara de sus ojos. 

“Verdad? Sentir cada uno de los espíritus que forman nuestra naturaleza es esencial para un onmyoji. Los espíritus de los árboles de Sakura sienten nuestra paz interior y cantan una canción. Si puedes oírlos, hacer esto no es para nada difícil”

“Mmhh… No entiendo mucho lo que quieres decir, pero Nii-san se ve bastante feliz por eso. Sobretodo porque desde que llegaste a casa no te has quitado el uniforme” Señaló el pequeño. El mayor rápidamente dirigió la mirada hacia si mismo observando en efecto el uniforme negro que vestía. Una de sus manos la llevó inconscientemente hacia su pecho sintiendo la tela en sus dedos y respiro con orgullo.

“Por fin soy parte de los Onmyoji. No importa cuanto lo piense, aún se me hace difícil creerlo” Sus ojos se pusieron aguados en el momento, sus lágrimas queriendo amenazar el salir.

El pequeño observó a su hermano mayor con una sonrisa. El mejor que nadie sabía todo lo que su hermano se había esforzado en los entrenamientos y lo dolorosos que a veces había sido para él. 

“Ahora que lo pienso” Mencionó una vez superado su fase emotiva “¿Por qué estás aquí, Iori? Creí que estabas ayudando a mamá a recolectar leña” 

“Eso fue hace cinco horas” Mitsuki lo miro algo sorprendido a lo que a Iori simplemente río. “Vine a buscarte porque la comida estaba lista”

“Supongo que el tiempo pasa volando cuando estas entrenando. Aún así debiste haber venido solo. Este bosque es peligroso”

“Lo dices porque puedes sentir cosas sobrenaturales o por los rumores que han circulado últimamente?”

“Ambas… si es necesario ni siquiera te acerques. No me gustaría perder a alguien que amo”

Iori se enterneció ante las palabras de su hermano mayor, prometiéndose así mismo hacerle caso a Mitsuki incluso si se sintiera algo escéptico con esto. Se acerco a él y lo abrazo con todo su amor que podía demostrar “De acuerdo, no me acercaré más al bosque” Pronunció suavemente mientras Mitsuki le devolvía el abrazo. 

Después de un rato ambos estaban regresando a casa, Iori estaba tomando la mano de su hermano mientras le contaba las cosas que había ocurrido en el día. El sol ya se estaba poniendo y las luces del atardecer se filtraban en los suaves pétalos de sakura que aún caían dando una vista realmente cálida para ambos hermanos. 

“Así que… es probable que la gente que desapareció hace una semana… fue por un yokai?” Comenzó el menor sabiendo lo delicado que era el tema incluso para la misma gente de su pueblo. 

“No es seguro, aún estamos investigando” Respondió Mitsuki intentando en no causarle más miedo al pequeño, suficiente ya tenía con las personas en las calles, quienes no pararon de susurrarse en la última semana la noticia de que unos doce hombres desaparecieron después de trabajar en una mina. La inexplicable desaparición sólo dio fruto a que ejerciera fuerza a que había algún yokai entrometido. La llegada de una unidad onmyoji no ayudó a los rumores.

“Entonces si es un yokai, ¿vas a vencerlo?”

Mitsuki no pudo evitar reírse ante lo inocente que sonaba esa pregunta. Aunque el no estaba en condiciones de pelear aún con youkais, era normal que saliera a misiones con otros superiores para absorber toda la experiencia posible en el campo de batalla. Lo más seguro es que si todo resultaba en un enfrentamiento con un youkai, a él se le asignará el deber de evacuar a las personas. 

Sin embargo no quería decepcionar a su hermano menor. 

“¡Por supuesto! Déjaselo todo a tu Nii-san… no permitiré que ningún youkai… Eh?”

Su frase se corto de inmediato cuando sintió un pequeño mareo que lo hizo caer en sus rodillas. Rápidamente su hermano menor se acerco a auxiliarlo preocupado por la repentina descompensación del mayor. Mitsuki no quería preocupar a su hermano menor, por lo que usando su propia espada de apoyo se levanto con cuidado para evitar algún mareo. Se quedo inmóvil en ese lugar por unos minutos hasta que sintió como su cuerpo ya no presentaba algún indicio de fatiga.

“No te preocupes, esto es normal... No vengo de una familia dedicada al arte espiritual, por lo que mi cuerpo aun no se acostumbra por completo” Explicó Mitsuki ante la mirada preocupada de su hermano menor.

“¡Pero no es la primera vez que veo a Nii-san así! Otras veces te has desmayado e incluso colapsado ¿De verdad esto es normal?” Le espeto Iori con gran desespero en sus palabras. Mitsuki le dedico una suave mirada que de alguna forma suavizó la preocupación del menor en una pequeña medida. Ya sintiéndose mucho mejor, enderezó su cuerpo para comenzar a caminar otra vez devuelta a casa, está vez en silencio.

Su hermano comenzó a seguirlo a su lado, notando el ligero semblante de angustia en el rostro del mayor. Le dolía el cuerpo. Pesaba cómo si cargará una enorme roca en su espalda. Pero si había algo que caracterizaba a Mitsuki es que el no expresará sus dolencias abiertamente, mucho menos con su hermano menor. 

Con tal de mostrar su resolución, no importaba cuanto dolor debía soportar. El quería convertirse en alguien que pudiera proteger a las personas indefensas. 

El sueño de Mitsuki era ser un Onmyoji.

Cuando Iori era apenas un bebé, la antigua aldea donde vivían sus padres fue atacada por unos Youkai devoradores de hombres. Como era una aldea bastante pequeña y alejada en las montañas, no contaba con sellos protectores ni tampoco un fácil acceso para los mercaderes, por lo que no era muy habitual que los cazadores de demonios hicieran patrullas por esos lados. 

El ataque dejo un gran desastre. Muchos aldeanos muertos, otros heridos y otros desaparecidos, aparentemente secuestrados por los youkai. La familia de Mitsuki y Iori solo tuvo suerte que cuando huían de la aldea se encontraron con los Onmyoji. Mitsuki siendo solo un niño observó cautivado como los Onmyoji los protegían de esos monstruos y sintió un fuerte deseo de querer ser como ellos. 

No fue fácil convencer a su madre de que quería comenzar el entrenamiento para ser Onmyoji, sobretodo cuando ya le habían advertido que el trabajo de un asesino espiritual estaba más dirigido a familias que durante generaciones se habían dedicado al desarrollo de artes contra youkai que para otras personas. Familias como los Yaotome o los Osaka siempre destacaban con miembros con grandes habilidades y talento, suponiendo que el arte espiritual era heredado. Mitsuk, que apenas venía de una familia de panaderos con cero conocimiento en el arte espiritual no tenían muchas opciones de sobrellevar el trabajo. Aún así, cuando ya pudieron instalarse en otra aldea y Mitsuki comenzó a entrenar el uso de la espada, sus padres simplemente no pudieron ignorar su motivación. 

Mientras, el pequeño Iori creció viendo entrenar a su hermano durante toda su vida. 

A comparación de su hermano mayor, el no estaba motivado por el arte espiritual. Le gustaba ayudar a sus padres en la panadería y estaba interesado en los libros a los que tenía acceso en la pobre biblioteca de su pueblo, mostrando así una alta habilidad intelectual. También ayudaba a su hermano a entrenar en sus tiempos libres con lo que podían sus pequeñas manos. 

A pesar de su corta edad, Iori comprendió lo difícil que era el sueño de Mitsuki y las dificultades que debía enfrentar. Muchas veces le dio el apoyo emocional necesario cuando Mitsuki mostraba signos de flaquear y también cuidaba de que su hermano no sobrepasará sus límites que lo llevarán al agotamiento extremo. Le llevaba comida y agua cuando ignoraba el llamado de su madre y lo arrastraba a su futon cuando se quedaba dormido afuera de casa después de un día entero de entrenamiento. 

Se sintió feliz por su hermano cuando su fue aceptado en los Onmyoji, pero no pudo evitar sentirse triste al saber que ahora estarían separados. Cuando su hermano se preparo para irse a la gran ciudad para empezar su entrenamiento real, Iori le hizo prometer que se cuidaría, ya que no estaría allí para recordarle cuando comer y dormir. 

Sin embargo no importaba cuanto apoyará a su hermano en cumplir su sueño. Iori lo que realmente deseaba era que se quedara aquí en casa y no tuviera que pelear contra los yokai. No dudaba en absoluto de las habilidades de su hermano mayor, pero no podía evitar sentir una gran ansiedad cada vez que noticias catastróficas llegaban al pueblo.

Esa noche después de comer e ir a dormir, Iori no podía cerrar sus ojos, los pensamientos negativos no paraban de vagar en su mente y la posible presencia de un yokai en los alrededores de su aldea sólo lo hacían rumiar aun más en la tragedia. Suavemente se arrastró fuera del futon y camino sigilosamente por el tatami hasta la habitación de su hermano. A través de la puerta shoji traslúcida noto la sombra de su hermano sentado, parecía ocupado. Se quedo afuera unos momentos dudando si podía entrar o no.

“Iori, se que estas ahí, entra” se escucho desde adentro llamando la atención del pequeño. Con algo de duda deslizo la puerta de la habitación, viendo cómo su hermano se encontraba efectivamente sentado con un paño blanco en una mano, deslizándola sobre el filo de la espada. La tenue luz de la lámpara de papel en la habitación se reflejaba hermosamente en la espada dando la impresión de que tuviera unos pequeños destellos de color naranjo en su filo, dejando al pequeño algo maravillado.

“¿Qué pasa Iori? ¿Por qué aún no estas durmiendo?” Le preguntó Mitsuki dirigiendo su mirada al menor quien finalmente decidió reaccionar acercándose y sentándose frente a su hermano.

“Mmph, esa espada, ¿Puedo tocarla?”

Mitsuki se sintió un poco sorprendido por la repentina petición. Luego sonrió dejando de lado todo los implementos de limpieza para darle espacio libre a que su hermano se acercara a la espada que ahora reposaba en el suelo. Estaba desenvainada, por lo que su primer pensamiento fue pasar las yemas de su dedo sobre la superficie sin filo. Estaba frío, pero por alguna razón transmitía un extraño calor a su corazón. Es como si la katana tuviera personalidad propia y está no tuviera la intención de matar ni dañar a nadie.

“Es una espada amable… como Nii-san” dijo el menor, notando que su toque sobre la espada había cambiado a algo parecido a una caricia.

“Ehehe, es curioso que lo digas, nuestros maestros siempre nos dicen que nuestras espadas reflejan nuestro ser, sirve para que otros Onmyoji vean si tienes buenas o malas intenciones, aunque otras personas comunes no la ven muy diferente de otras espadas.” 

“Pero puedo sentirlo, porque conozco a Nii-san más que nadie, está es la mejor cualidad de Nii-san”

Mitsuki se conmovió a la palabras de su hermano. Como desearía contarle a su hermano por todas las dificultades que ha estado pasando en la gran ciudad. Siendo regañado por sus maestros por no cumplir las expectativas y estar rodeado de decenas de Onmyoji con mejores cualidades que las de él, siendo superado una y otra vez en las prácticas. 

Era esta pequeña luz frente a él lo que lo impulsaba a continuar a cumplir su sueño. 

“Iori… “ comenzó el mayor haciendo que su hermano dejara de tocar la espada y lo mirará interrogante “Mañana volveré a mis labores, lo de hoy fue un descanso que me dieron mis superiores cuando les conté que aquí vivía mi familia, sin embargo, pase todo el día entrenando y no aproveche mi tiempo con ustedes…”

Antes de continuar, movió la espada hacia un lado para acercarse a su hermano menor y abrazarlo delicadamente. Su hermano algo dudoso por la repentina muestra de cariño aún así le devolvió el abrazo, sintiendo como su Mitsuki temblaba levemente. 

'Aún tienes tiempo de dejarlo' Quería decir Iori, pero sabía que no eran las palabras que Mitsuki quería escuchar y por sobre todas las cosas, no quería que él sueño de Mitsuki se viera nublado por su petición.

“Me esforzare mucho Iori, y pronto, cuando vuelva a tener tiempo, te llevare a la gran ciudad. ¿Siempre has querido conocerla no?”

Iori se separo rápidamente de su hermano mirándolo con gran ilusión en sus ojos. Una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro para volver a abrazar al mayor con gran entusiasmo. Los dos comenzaron a reír sin darse cuenta de lo alto que sus voces salían a través de la delgada puerta de papel y resonaba en las demás habitaciones.

Pronto Mitsuki recostó a su hermano que se había quedado dormido después del agradable tiempo juntos. Cuidadosamente comenzó a quitarse el uniforme y a doblarlo de manera impecable con el debido respeto que merecía. Se coloco la yukata de lino y suavemente se metió en el futon con el cuidado de no despertar a su hermano. Al parecer Iori entre sus sueños se dio cuenta que un calor familiar estaba cerca de él, porque inmediatamente se abrazo a su hermano y siguió durmiendo sin ninguna irrupción.  
Mitsuki también abrazo el pequeño cuerpo de su hermano, cerrando los ojos y dejando las preocupaciones de lado por una noche. Pudo dormir como no lo había hecho hace ya varios meses.

Una semana después, los trabajos por buscar a los hombres que habían desaparecido en la mina dieron sus frutos, resultando en que habían quedado atrapados dentro por un derrumbe. 

Desafortunadamente, sólo dos personas sobrevivieron, y estando en muy malas condiciones. Según la inspección en la mina, los demás habían muerto por falta de comida y agua, mientras que un par por heridas que no fueron tratadas.

La investigación no sólo ayudó a descartar la idea de un yokai, si no que también la ilegalidad de la mina que no contaba con ningún registro de ubicación ni de impuestos. Solo por eso había sido difícil encontrarla después de dos semanas.

Aunque ya todo había sido resuelto y el pueblo podía respirar la tranquilidad una vez más. Iori podía sentir la ansiedad de saber que su hermano se irá otra vez. Se había alegrado de todo no hubiera a terminado en el enfrentamiento con un yokai, pero sabía de lo que trataba el trabajo de su hermano y está ocasión solo será una vez muchas en las que se verán con la posibilidad de pelear contra esos yokai.

“Nii-san… ¿ya te vas?” pregunto inquieto mientras veía a su hermano arreglar su uniforme y su espada para su partida.

“Si, ya todo se soluciono y renovaron los sellos protectores del pueblo, no deberían preocuparse por los yokai en mucho tiempo”

El pequeño noto como su hermano había terminado, lo miró con algo de tristeza que Mitsuki noto de inmediato. Se arrodilló a la altura de Iori y le acarició la cabeza desordenándolo un poco.

“Cuida de mamá, papá y la abuela, no les desobedezcas, aunque nunca lo has hecho la verdad”

“Nii-san también, no te sobre esfuerces”

Mitsuki se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta de la casa dándole una última mirada a su hermano, le sonrió como despedida y cerró la puerta. El silencio reino en la entrada de la casa dejando a Iori mirando la puerta cerrada por un largo tiempo hasta que recordó algo. Había olvidado una última cosa que darle a su hermano antes de irse.

Rápidamente se puso las sandalias de madera y salió de casa con algo envuelto en una manta. No sabía cuánto tiempo se había quedado mirando la puerta, pero esperaba que Mitsuki ya no hubiera salido del pueblo. Corrió hacia la dirección sur y no vio a absolutamente nadie con el uniforme negro característico de los Onmyoji así que supuso que ya se habían ido. La única opción ahora era salir del pueblo y probablemente los alcanzaría. Sabía que tenía prohibido salir del pueblo sin autorización, pero no creía que su hermano estuviera tan lejos.

Se puso a correr una vez más en el camino de tierra marcado ya un poco cansado hasta que vio a lo lejos cinco personas entre ellas una cabellera naranja.

“Nii-san!!” Iori grito, a lo que inmediatamente Mitsuki se dio vuelta sorprendido, los otros también se pararon de caminar mientras veían al pequeño correr hacia ellos. Mitsuki corrió en el sentido contrario para encontrarse con su hermano pequeño hasta que lo tuvo frente a él. 

“Pan!” soltó ahogado mientras intentaba recuperar su respiración después de su carrera “Hice pan… con mis propias manos por primera vez… es un largo viaje y quería que te lo llevaras”

El pequeño estiro sus brazos para entregarle el pan envuelto en la manta a su hermano quien lo recibió algo conmovido. Apenas los recibió pudo sentir la calidez a través de la tela y el olor de un pan recién salido del horno.

“Así que fue por esto que te levantaste tan temprano esta mañana… muchas gracias Iori”

El pequeño que aún respiraba agitado se sonrojo, pero aún avergonzado le dedico la mejor sonrisa que pudo.

Viendo ya a Iori regresar hacia el pueblo, supuso que también era momento de retomar su viaje. Al darse vuelta noto cómo uno de sus compañeros le sonreía de lado a lado.

“Que bonito hermano tienes y ese pan huele muy bien ¿Nos darás?”

“Aléjate de mi pan, Yamato-san”

El aludido solo rio mientras seguía molestando a su compañero y volvían a caminar de regreso. Mitsuki no se resistió a desenvolver cuidadosamente la manta y ver el perfecto horneado de la corteza. Saco solo un poco para probar y deleitarse de lo bueno que estaba para ser el primero de su hermano pequeño. También le dio un poco a su compañero para que dejara de molestarlo en lo que quedaba del camino. 

Los meses fueron pasando, y el ambiente estuvo completamente tranquilo en el pueblo. Las hojas comenzaron a teñirse de amarillo y a caer en el suelo. El aire se volvió algo más frío dando aviso de faltaba poco tiempo para el invierno.

Iori estaba siendo más útil en la panadería. Ayudaba en el horneado y a atender a los clientes. Al menos era lo que podía hacer, con su pequeño cuerpo no podía ayudar a llevar los grandes sacos de harina y sal que llegaban ni tampoco en las compras afuera del pueblo. Estaba bien para el, pero su madre incontables veces le dijo que estaba bien si salía a jugar con los niños de su edad, aunque siendo sincero, Iori no tenía ningún amigo con quien jugar.

Fue en una de esas ocasiones que Iori estaba en la pequeña tienda ayudando cuando entraron dos personas con el uniforme de Onmyoji. Eso alarmó un poco al pequeño, quien creyó que la presencia de los cazadores en el pueblo indicaba que había un yokai en la cercanía. Su madre se inmovilizo apenas los vio, mostrando en su rostro una clara expresión de miedo. 

“Disculpe la intromisión” anunció uno de ellos “¿Aquí viven los familiares de Izumi Mitsuki?”

La madre de Iori soltó un gemido ahogado. El pequeño no podía comprender del todo la situación pero sabía que esto no era bueno. Sintió una opresión el pecho que no podía deshacer y su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte que de costumbre. 

“Iori, cariño, entra a la casa” Susurro su madre con la voz algo quebrada. Iori no queria entrar, quería saber que estaba mal, pero viendo como se encontraba su madre tampoco quería crear un conflicto mayor. Lentamente deslizó la puerta para entrar a la casa dándole un vistazo a los dos hombres que habían irrumpido la tranquilidad de su hogar. Al cerrar la puerta dejó un espacio entreabierto para ver que era lo que ocurría entre esos hombres y su madre. Lo que vio le apretó el pecho y destrozó su corazón. 

No podía escuchar lo que hablaban, pero cuando uno de ellos le entregó a su madre un uniforme negro junto a una espada comprendió la situación de inmediato. Su madre recogió el uniforme con las manos temblorosas para abrazarlo a su pecho y derrumbarse en el piso mientras gritaba de manera desgarradora. 

El llanto de su madre resonó profundamente en la casa y en la mente de Iori. Se quedo inmóvil en ese lugar intentando asumir la imagen frente a él. Los cazadores se arrodillaron frente a ella y tomaron su hombro como intento de consuelo aunque sabían que eso era inútil, nadie podía consolar la pérdida y el dolor. 

Iori se apoyo en la muralla mientras lentamente se deslizó en esta hasta sentarse en el suelo con la cabeza hacia abajo. Su mirada perdida, su cuerpo pesado, empapado de un sudor frío. Intentaba por todas las partes de su mente buscar que esto no era verdad, que era un mal sueño y cuando despertará todo volvería a ser normal, que el estaría ayudando felizmente en la panadería con sus padres mientras pensaba diariamente en cómo su hermano estaba feliz cumpliendo su sueño.

'Cuando vuelva a tener tiempo, te llevare a la gran ciudad. ¿Siempre has querido conocerla no?' 

La promesa de su hermano resonó en su mente mientras pequeños quejidos querían salir de su garganta y las lágrimas amenazaban con caer. Sus puños se apretaron en la madera del suelo y su cuerpo tembló en frustración. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que tal promesa jamás sería cumplida. 

La puerta se abrió lentamente a su lado. El pequeño levantó la cabeza para ver a su madre quien parecía algo más tranquila pero con una notoria falta de vida en su mirada. Un pequeño vistazo más allá en la puerta ya no había nadie más, los hombres se habían ido. Iori solo observó a su madre quien estaba con los ojos hinchados, abrazando aún el uniforme negro y la espada de su hermano. No faltaba decir lo que ya se sabía, o por lo menos, no necesitaba que su madre se lo confirmara. 

Mitsuki había muerto. 

El silencio en la casa era sepulcral. Desde la noticia de la muerte de Mitsuki, los padres se Iori se vieron absolutamente devastados. El cuerpo de Mitsuki no fue recuperado, lo que sentó de muy mala manera a la madre de los hermanos, quien no dudo en buscar culpables en los cazadores por no darle a su hijo un entierro adecuado. 

La panadería cerró durante el luto, su padre al volver y enterarse de la muerte de su hijo abandono sus tareas y se ahogo toda una noche en alcohol, mientras que su abuela no paraba de doblar y limpiar las ropas de su hermano que una vez utilizó. 

Iori no podría estar mejor, desde que se entero de la muerte de su hermano no había pronunciado ninguna palabra, y se había quedado la mayor parte del tiempo mirando el altar en su casa que se construyó en honor a Mitsuki. Tampoco había podido llorar como hubiese querido, porque parte de él aún no podía asumir que su hermano ya no estaba en este mundo. No podía comprender el porqué, pero sintió como sus lágrimas se secaron ese día después de ver a su madre entrar a la casa de manera tan devastada. No sabía porque, pero a pesar de ser la persona más cercana a su hermano mayor, era el que menos podía llorar por su muerte en este momento. 

Iori aún quería aferrarse a la ilusión de que su hermano estaba vivo, llorar significaba que el habría aceptado su muerte por completo. 

Mirando el pequeño altar y los inciensos prendidos, ahí yacía la espada de su hermano y su uniforme acomodados sobre un pequeño soporte de madera, Esa espada que alguna vez había tenido la oportunidad de tocar y sentir la amabilidad del corazón de Mitsuki ahora no era nada más que un adorno en un altar. Ya no protegería a las personas indefensas con su corte limpio ni tampoco colgara agraciadamente en la cintura de su hermano. Nunca más sería desenvainada para mostrar su majestuoso brillo ni tampoco bailaría con los pétalos de sakura como lo vio aquel día. Simplemente se quedaría aquí, inmóvil para siempre. 

No, el legado de su hermano no podía quedarse en nada

Escucho la puerta deslizarse detrás de él. Iori apenas se dio vuelta para saber quien era quien interrumpía el silencio, solo para devolver su vista hacia la espada de su hermano. 

Su madre se acercó a él y lo abrazo por detrás. alguna razón sentía como los brazos de su madre se aferraban fuertemente en su pequeño cuerpo, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir, como si tuviera miedo de que su otro hijo también se le fuera arrebatado sí no lo retenía junto a ella. 

“Iori, se que esto es doloroso, pero no puedes estar todo el día frente al altar de tu hermano, ya es tiempo de que avancemos” le hablo con una voz agotada, apenas audible. Iori no dijo nada, no quería darse la vuelta para caer en la desesperanza de su madre, quería que la pequeña luz en su interior que le decía que Mitsuki no estaba muerto viviera un poco más. 

Su madre al no recibir respuesta lo abrazo mucho más fuerte que antes. 

“Prométeme, que tu no me abandonarás, que no serás desobediente como tu hermano y no me abandonarás por un sueño inútil que no se cumplirá” 

Iori reacciono por un momento y deshizo el abrazo casi cayendo al suelo. Miró a su madre de manera despectiva. Nunca hubiera imaginado que una madre diría esas cosas sobre su hijo. Que simplificaría sus esfuerzos a absolutamente nada. Jamás creyó que su madre podría ser tan egoísta. 

“¡Los sueños de Nii-san no eran inútiles!” Alzó la voz como nunca lo había hecho sorprendiendo a su madre ante la falta de respeto de su hijo menor.

“Eran inútiles” Repitió su madre con voz monótona. 

“¡No lo eran!”

“¿¡Entonces porque tu hermano terminó muerto!?” Está vez era turno de su madre de alzar la voz ante la continua insistencia de su hijo menor. Iori se quedó gélido un momento ante la imagen de su madre perdiendo los estribos ante el dolor en su corazón, sin embargo, Iori no tenía intenciones de flaquear.

“¡Nii-san no está muerto!” Grito finalmente para darse vuelta y tomar la espada. Acto seguido salió corriendo de la habitación escuchando innumerables veces su nombre por parte de su madre quien intentó seguirlo pero mucho más no pudo hacer. Iori corrió fuera de casa sin saber que dirección seguir, simplemente quería salir de ese lugar llamado hogar que perdió la calidez que cariñosamente lo solía aguardar. Ahora era un lugar frío y áspero, como una jaula que tenía la intención de retenerlo para siempre. 

El también tenía culpa. El mismo había tenido pensamientos que su hermano no era lo suficientemente capaz para pelear contra los yokai. El también había pensando inconscientemente que los sueños de Mitsuki habían sido inútiles. El, que siempre había apoyado a su hermano, siempre pensó que lo mejor era que su hermano se quedara en casa. 

El nunca confío en su hermano. 

No se dio cuenta hasta donde llegó si no fue hasta que sus pulmones urgentemente le pidieron oxígeno. Sus piernas estaban agotadas y temblorosas de tanto correr. Al momento que recuperó un poco su respiración miró alrededor, solo para notar que una gran cantidad de árboles y arbustos lo rodeaban. Se había adentrado en el bosque ya apunto de anochecer.  
Recordó lo que le había dicho su hermano acerca de no entrar al bosque sólo y viendo la poca intervención humana podía deducir que estaba fuera del área de los sellos protectores. Se escandalizó un poco, pero pronto recuperó la calma al darse cuenta que eso no ayudaría en nada. Una vez recuperado el aire comenzó a ver a su alrededor con más cuidado, debía haber algo, un punto de referencia que lo ayudara a recordar el camino de regreso. Comenzó a caminar un poco rodeando los árboles y buscando algo que lo ayudara. 

Al no encontrar nada decidió que la opción más lógica era volver por el camino en el que había llegado, sin embargo se dio cuenta que todo en su alrededor era prácticamente igual, los árboles, los arbustos, las rocas, era imposible diferenciar el camino por donde vino. Un pequeño signo de desesperación se acentuó en su pecho ante la idea de estar perdido. Sacudió su cabeza para enfriar sus pensamientos, no debía perder la calma. 

Entre más caminaba más se convencía de que estaba perdido, el bosque se hacía cada vez más oscuro y llegaría un momento en que no podría ver nada. Debía apresurarse, encontrar la salida y nada más. 

Su determinación fue flaqueando cuando la luz de luna era lo único que iluminaba sus ojos y ya no podía encontrar ni siquiera los rastros que había dejado para saber si caminaba en círculos. Tenía hambre y estaba agotado, su opción más lógica ahora era encontrar un lugar donde dormir y esperar a la luz del día para seguir buscando el camino hacia su pueblo. Quizás con un poco de suerte los adultos lo encontrarían antes que eso, pero eso sólo dependía si lo buscaban en el lugar correcto. 

Mientras seguía caminando escucho un ruido. Eso lo alarmó, era un ruido completamente diferente a los de los búhos y las cigarras. Más bien fue un ruido como si se rompiese una rama. Se quedo quieto un momento. Podría haber sido un animal nocturno o quizás algo de cayo de los árboles. No debía alarmarse. 

O esa era lo que pensaba cuando un frío aire recorrió sus piernas y la niebla comenzó a nublar sus alrededores. Los suaves murmullos se hicieron presentes en la lejanía alabando el pequeño festín que había llegado a su hogar. Un niño, no había carne más suave y fresca que la de un niño. 

Sintió un escalofrío en su espalda, su cuerpo comenzó a sudar y a temblar. Sus piernas perdieron fuerza y cayó rendido en sus rodillas. Inmóvil, sentía la presencia de algo malvado a su alrededor que lo inspeccionaban de pies a cabeza mientras el hambre de esas bestias se manifestaba. Fuertemente se encogió abrazando la espada de su hermano que se había negado a soltar todo este tiempo. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Quería que alguien lo salvará y lo llevara a su casa, disculparse con su madre por haberle gritado. 

'Nii-san, ayúdame por favor' 

No, su hermano no podía ayudarlo. Estaba muerto

Y Iori comenzó a llorar 

Abrazo la espada de su hermano lo más fuerte que pudo mientras escondía su cabeza, esperando ya lo peor. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió los gruñidos de youkai abalanzándose sobre el y finalmente dar por terminada su vida. 

Pero eso nunca pasó. 

Abrió lentamente los ojos para darse cuenta cómo estaba rodeado de una llamas azules que espantaban a todos los demás monstruos. Un círculo perfecto que lo protegía y quien intentará atravesarlo era consumido inmediatamente por las llamas. Iori dudaba que fuera algo que hubiese hecho el inconscientemente, por lo que intento buscar a su alrededor al dueño de las llamas azules pero sin poder encontrarlo. 

“No deberías estar aquí pequeño”

La suave voz lo llamo desde lo alto. No pudo verlo muy bien, pero arriba sentado sobre una de las ramas de un árbol había un persona con un pequeña llama azul en su mano que iluminaba su rostro. Era muy joven, o al menos eso era lo que aparentaba ya que algo muy dentro del el le decía que este joven definitivamente no era humano. Un rápido movimiento de su mano hizo que las llamas alrededor del pequeño se expandieran y terminarán de exterminar a todos los yokai a su alrededor. Iori solo vio sorprendido como cada uno de ellos era consumido y reducido sin dejar ni siquiera cenizas. 

Iori se levantó del suelo. Se sentía más seguro pero no podía confiar en él y aún sentía miedo. Con cuidado se acercó a la base del árbol donde estaba sentado el chico para ver si podía observarlo mejor, siendo claramente inútil. 

“¿Eres un yokai?” pregunto el menor cuidando de que su voz no saliera tan temblorosa para no demostrar miedo. Pudo observar como los ojos rojos de aquel demonio se iluminaron mucho más cuando pronunció su pregunta haciéndolo vacilar.

“Lo soy” contestó suavemente jugando con la llama en su mano. 

Un sentimiento de odio nació en el interior de Iori. No importa que lo hubiera salvado, pudo haber sido solo para que pudiera disfrutar del festín el solo. No había manera que un youkai salvará a un humano, después de todo, ellos habían sido los monstruos que le habían arrebatado la vida a su hermano. 

El viento soplo haciendo que los pétalos de Sakura cayeran de las copas. El movimiento de los árboles hizo que la luz de la luna iluminará de mejor manera al yokai, pudiendo apreciar su cabello rojo y dos pequeños cuernos en su cabeza, así como también su ropa blanca con unos pantalones holgados de un degrade naranjo y negro. No podía simplemente describir en detalle toda su vestimenta, pero se dio cuenta que este Yokai no era las horribles criaturas que siempre le habían descrito desde que tenía uso de razón. 

A la vez que se dio cuenta que este yokai era mucho más peligroso de los que había visto hace minutos atrás. 

El yokai se levantó lo que hizo poner en guardia al pequeño quien instintivamente desenvaino la espada de su hermano y la puso delante de él, sabía que no podría hacer mucho contra él, pero no se rendiría ante él miedo como lo hizo antes. Pelearía hasta el final, porque estaba seguro que su hermano hubiera hecho lo mismo. 

“Eh… el niño no es tan inocente después de todo, aunque no tienes oportunidad contra mi” Pronunció el yokai algo divertido, de un salto estuvo arrodillado frente al pequeño quien dio un paso hacia atrás casi creyendo que caería. Apenas pudo estabilizarse vio como el Yokai sostenía en su palma frente a su rostro una pequeña llama azul. Luego quito su mano y la llama comenzó a moverse hacia el lado izquierdo de manera recta y rigurosa. Iori miró interrogativo a los ojos rojos del yokai quien le sonreía a pesar de verse algo aterrador con esos colmillos sobresaliendo de sus labios. 

“Es una guía, te llevará de vuelta a casa”

Apenas pronunció esas palabras volvió a los árboles y desapareció dejando al menor completamente confundido. No tenía porque confiar en las palabras del yokai, sin embargo en su estado actual, no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Con algo de cautela comenzó a seguir la pequeña llamita azul mientras intentaba procesar todo lo que acababa de vivir en un lapso de nomas de diez minutos.

Un yokai le había salvado su vida. 

Aunque aún no confiaba del todo que está pequeña llamita lo llevaría devuelta a su casa, aún se sentía confundido del porqué ese yokai no lo había atacado. Siempre creyó que simplemente los yokai atacaban a cualquier humano que tuviesen enfrente sin importar si eran niños o ancianos. Estaba naciendo en su interior un sentimiento de curiosidad por aquellas criaturas. 

Además nadie le creería que un yokai lo salvo. 

La flama azul comenzó a debilitarse cuando vio la salida del bosque, su paso se apresuró para finalmente sentirse aliviado al sentir por absoluto la luz de luna en su rostro y no siendo bloqueada por las copas de los árboles. Dio una última mirada a la llama azul mientras se apagaba lentamente hasta no quedar absolutamente nada. 

De verdad lo había guiado hacia la salida. Ya desde aquí, Iori conocía perfectamente el camino hacia casa. Por lo que con lo último de rastro de energía que le quedaba comenzó a correr hacia el pueblo. Se relajo mucho más cuando entró al área de los sellos protectores. Mientras corría comenzó a pensar en cómo estaría su madre, como debería disculparse por haberle gritado y por sobretodo, como sobrellevar la muerte de su hermano de ahora en adelante. 

Aunque al parecer la respuesta a eso último ya había sido respondida. 

Cuando abrió la puerta de su casa pudo sentir el silencio que reinaba. Quizás sus padres los habían ido a buscar. Se sintió culpable por eso hasta que sintió los fuertes pasos de alguien adentro, alguien que corría sobre el tatami de su casa hasta la entrada. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta darse cuenta que era su madre. 

“¡Iori!” grito de manera aliviada al verlo. Se acercó a él rápidamente para abrazarlo y hundir su rostro en el hombro del pequeño. Su madre comenzó a temblar y Iori pudo sentir como su yukata se mojaba por las lágrimas de su madre que no paraban de derramarse. Iori abrazo a su madre con fuerza dejando caer la espada y sin evitar comenzar a llorar el también. 

“Lo siento… lo siento… lo siento madre” Repetía el pequeño lamentándose todo el dolor innecesario que causó. Su madre se separó y pasó su mano por el rostro del pequeño limpiando las lágrimas con delicadeza.

Iori se separó un poco para pasar las palmas de sus manos sobre sus ojos quitando el último rastro de lágrimas que quedaban. Tomó la espada de su hermano con ambas manos y miró a su madre de manera decisiva. Solo esperaba, que ella lo perdonará por este acto egoísta. 

“Madre, quiero convertirme en Onmyoji”

**Author's Note:**

> Oke oke oke Respira  
> Lo siento  
> Lo siento
> 
> Les juro que no quería matar a Mitsuki 
> 
> Ahora si, hablando por otro lado...  
> HE TENIDO ESTO EN MI CABEZA HACE MESES Y ME PICABAN LAS MANOS POR ESCRIBIRLO!!!
> 
> De verdad me siento muy feliz de empezar un nuevo fanfic, porque si señores, esto es solo el principio de este precioso AU que en el momento en que vi los diseños me enamoro.  
> Auida(?  
> La cosa es que no se cada cuanto serán las actualizaciones porque no soy buena cumpliendo plazos ni manteniéndo el ritmo escribiendo, solo se que tengo una larga lista de cosas que quiero agregar a este AU y eso como ahhdhwjahhdjqjshjekqbdjjfk
> 
> Okey, me tranquilizo  
> Espero que les haya gustado y no hayan sufrido tanto. Un kudito o un comentario siempre es hermosamente recibido.  
> Sin nada más que decir nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. 
> 
> Bye Bye~~
> 
> PD: Si has visto los diseños del yokai, sabrás perfectamente que lo que pasa con Mitsuki. Sorry not sorry


End file.
